Moving was hard, loving Tetsurou was easy
by miijuku
Summary: Watching the trees fly by through the car window was calming; exactly what Kei needed at the moment. For the past three hours his nerves were a wreck, eating away at his brain. He couldn't help but to think about everything that could go wrong and everything that had gone wrong already. Kei was a nervous mess. kurotsuki week (and a half) day 2: domestic


Watching the trees fly by through the car window was calming; exactly what Kei needed at the moment. For the past three hours his nerves were a wreck, eating away at his brain. He couldn't help but to think about everything that could go wrong and everything that had gone wrong already: the moving truck arrived late, he dropped a box of plates shattering every one, they were stuck in traffic for an hour, and then they almost had gotten lost. Kei was a nervous mess.

When weight was suddenly placed on his shoulder he was pulled from his thoughts with a jump, but relaxed when he realise it was just a hand. Turning towards the owner, Kei gave a nervous smile, "I was doing it again. Wasn't I?"

Tetsurou smiled back, "Just a bit." Sometimes, when Kei was especially nervous about something, he would rapidly tap his fingers against something—usually his thigh. And while it didn't really make a sound it was distracting to Tetsurou who was trying to focus on driving.

"Sorry," Kei laced his fingers together; a childhood habit that never really went away, but at least was better than tapping them away.

"Don't worry about it. You're nervous, I understand," Tetsurou gave Kei's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "In actuality, I'm nervous too." The large smile on his face spoke for itself of Tetsurou's honesty and Kei couldn't help but to smile just as wide back. He was lucky to have someone like Tetsurou in his life.

"Thank you, I'm feeling better now," Kei really was. Knowing that he wasn't the only one suffering from nervousness helped him. Kei's lip then twitched into a mischievous smile as his voice took on a sarcastic, but still playful tone, "Though, I think I would feel even better if you put both your hands back on the wheel and looked forwards."

"Alright, alright. I get the message, Mr. Traffic Cop." Tetsurou joked back with a laugh, but turned to focus on the road again with both hands on the wheel.

Kei was really lucky to have someone like Tetsurou in his life. Absentmindedly, he started twisting the gold band on finger.

It wasn't long until they finally reach their destination. Pulling into a small drive away next to a small yellow house Kei could finally breath out a sigh of relief. The hardest part was over with. Getting out of the car Kei saw Tetsurou was already at work helping the moving truck park in front of the house. They only had maybe two hours of daylight left and a whole truck of things to move so they had to work fast.

Kei was hesitant at first to touch any boxes with breakables in them, but moving with caution he luckily didn't have a repeat of that morning's accident. Tetsurou and the movers were left with carrying in all the furniture and the largest boxes to the proper rooms. Kei felt sorry for leaving all the heavy lifting to them, but Tetsurou had assured him it was perfectly alright. Still, Kei felt a little bad about it. Maybe he would make grilled and salted mackerel pike later in the week; it was Tetsurou's favourite after all.

After everything was situated in the house and the movers were gone the two collapsed on the couch unceremoniously and slumped against each other.

"I can't feel my arms, or my legs, or my back," Tetsurou groaned, "my everything hurts."

Kei couldn't really argue against that since anything he carried in didn't even rival the weight of the furniture his husband had to lug off the truck. Kei swung his legs up, his legs dangling over the couch arm from the knees down, and rested his head on Tetsurou's lap. The other immediately started running his fingers through Kei's short hair; an action that he knew Kei loved.

"Hey, Tetsu" Tetsurou looked down towards Kei.

"Yeah?"

"We did it, we finished moving." It was like a giant weight was lifting off Kei's shoulders, giving him a clear mind and relieving him of the stress that months of anxiousness had caused him.

"Yeah, we did," Kuroo leaned down and placed a kiss to Kei's forehead.

"No more paperwork, no more packing, no more worrying," the number of things that they wouldn't have to deal with anymore now that the move was done was extensive and he probably couldn't list them all even if Kei tired. "It's all done."

Kuroo let out a laugh that echoed off the walls of the still primarily empty room, "Yeah, but think about all the new things we have to worry about." Kuroo's tone was airy and teasing, "Keeping this place clean is going to be hard, it's ten times the size of our old apartment. Not to mention keeping the lawn under control. Do you know how to work a lawnmower? Because I sure don't know how to. Oh, and don't forget about—hey!" Tetsurou was abruptly cut off when Kei reached up and pinched his arm.

"Quiet, Tetsu. We already agreed to all of that when we signed the contract. There's no turning back now," Kei knew that his husband was just kidding, but the blond was too tired and didn't really want to think about anything relating to more work. "Listen, I'll take care of the lawn if you do the laundry?"

Tetsurou rubbed his chin as if he was in deep thought, "Hmm, you drive a hard bargain, but alright, it's a deal." They then shook hands as if they really were making some sort of business deal, but it was a rather awkward handshake with Kei still lying down across the couch, upside down from Tetsurou's perspective as well. A few seconds of silence followed after they released their hands; and then simultaneously they burst into peals of laughter. It took several minutes before either of them calmed down enough to form a full coherent sentence.

Tetsurou was the first to speak, "Look at us acting like some old married couple making all these new homeowner decisions."

"We are new homeowners, Tetsu, if you haven't noticed," Kei retorted back with a smirk, something which earn him his own pinch to the arm, "And we are married, but I wouldn't say we're old yet. Well, I'm not old, you on the other hand."

"Hey, I take offence to that!" Tetsurou puffed out his chest, beaming with confidence, "I'm a handsome and stunning man! I barely look different than I did in highschool!"

Kei rolled his eyes a bit at that exaggeration, but didn't comment against it. Moving to sit upright he wrapped his arms around Tetsurou's neck and planted a kiss on to his cheek, "And I have you all to myself."

"You sure do," Tetsurou wrapped his arms around Kei's waist and moved them so they both would be lying on the couch with Kei on top of him. "Now, what are you going to do with me?"

Kei paused for a moment, "I'm thinking… I'm going to make you make dinner tonight."

Tetsurou groaned, "Really? I was hoping for something more, you know, romantic. Do we even have any food in the house?"

"You have a good point there," Kei laughed, "But it wasn't like I was actually going to make you cook. Let's just order in tonight."

"Sounds like a plan to me; though, we don't have to do that right now, do we?" The little glimmer of hope in Tetsurou's eye along with the suggestiveness in his voice told Kei exactly what the other had in mind.

"I suppose we could wait a few minutes." Tetsurou's lips were on Kei's barely before he could finish his sentence—not that Kei really minded. There was just something special about the two of them kissing on their couch in their new home while surrounded by still packed boxes of their possessions. And it was something that Kei wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

 **unbeta'd, let me know if there's an error and I'll fix it asap.** **  
** **I don't think this fits in perfectly with the 'domestic' prompt, but I tired.  
I hope you all liked it and some feedback would be appreciated. :)**


End file.
